Pokemon Mystery Dungeon-A Shining Light
by verameilina
Summary: Setelah dua pokemon itu menyelesaikan misinya di Dark Crater dan merekrut Cresselia, Tim Sunny menyaksikan kedamaian bersama mereka dalam sisi yang sama. tetapi, beberapa hal yang tak terduga akan menghampiri duo itu. akankah mereka dapat melalui semuanya itu? Akankah semuanya dapat kembali seperti semula? (Lanjutan alternatif dari Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of sky) HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog: ****Sebuah Mimpi Buruk**

Di sebuah tempat... Terlihat sky stairway yang sangat indah. Di puncaknya ada Rayquaza yang sedang melawan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah portal aneh. Terlihat ada bayangan keluar dari portal itu.

Dari sebuah bayangan. Bayangan yang sangat besar. Bayangan yang sangat mengerikan. Bayangan itu hanya memiliki satu hal. Yaitu kegelapan dari torn world.

Terlihat dari bayangan itu sebuah tangan yang sangat besar terbuat dari kegelapan. Terlihat tangan itu menyosor menuju kota Treasure. Bayangan tangan itu menggenggam satu pokemon. Dia berwarna hijau dan terlihat seperti daun. Dia mencoba bebas tetapi tidak bisa.

Lenna dari tim Sunny. Dia adalah seekor Piplup. Dia sedang berdiri di puncak Sky Peak. Dia hanya berdiri, bengong sesaat dan menatap bayangan besar itu tanpa henti. Dilihatnya bayangan itu menarik temannya Elaine si Chikorita. Dia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dia menarik nafas sesaat dan memejamkan matanya untuk merenungkan apa yang terjadi.

Saat dia membuka matanya, dia berdiri di kekosongan. Dia hanya melihat kegelapan dikakinya. Dia menjerit. Badannya penuh luka sayatan. Dia tak bisa merasakan sakit dan pedihnya luka cakar itu. Dari kejauhan dia melihat Elaine. Tatapan Elaine sangat kelam... Dia sangat menyeramkan. Dia kemudian mengunakan movenya energy ball.

Energy ball itu mengenai Lenna. Dia kemudian terpental sangat jauh dari Elaine. Dia mencoba berdiri tetapi tidak bisa. Dia mencoba untuk berbicara, tetapi tidak dapat. Dia menatap Elaine dengan tatapan yang sangat sedih. Elaine tidak menatapnya kembali. Dia hanya tertawa dengan kejamnya sambil melihat sekitarnya yang menurut Elaine adalah sebuah keindahan.

Setelah itu, Lenna yang telah jatuh ke tanah itu tertegun. Lalu dilihatnya Giratina dan Elaine tertawa kegirangan. Mereka kemudian melihat ke arah Lenna. Mereka datang menghampirinya dan menyerang Lenna yang sudah lemas itu.

Lenna tak berkutik. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Entah kenapa, mata Lenna mulai menutup dan menutup. Lenna hanya bisa pasrah, menyerah kepada keadaan yang dialaminya. Dia tidak mungkin bebas dari temannya dan Giratina. Dia pun meneteskan setetes air mata kepedihan. Dia akhirnya memejamkan matanya, pingsan.

Dia mendengar samar- samar sebuah suara. Suara yang sangat pedih dan menyakitkan hatinya. Dia merasa suara itu sangat dikenalinya. Suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Lalu dia mendengar suara yang sangat kejam. Suara iblis dan kegelapan. Kegelapan menyelimuti Lenna. Tetapi Lenna dapat bebas dari kegelapan itu. Lalu perlahan lahan dia membuka matanya.

Saat dia membuka matanya kembali, dilihat Lenna tempat yang sangat tinggi di angkasa. Tepatnya di temporal pinnacle. Dia melihat Grovyle dan teman- temannya sedang bersama Dialga. Saat itu mereka sedang berbicara. Mereka kemudian melihat Lenna. Tatapan mata mereka sama dengan mata Elaine. Dan sepertinya mereka marah melihat Lenna di dekat mereka.

"Mengapa Grovyle, teman-teman? Mengapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Lenna dengan wajah polos dan lugunya

"G-grahhhhhhh!" Kata Grovyle

"GRU!GRAHHH!GAGAGAGA!" Dialga marah

"gruuuuhhh!gahhhh!" Kata Celebi dan Dusknoir.

Mereka kemudian mengamuk. Lenna kabur dari mereka yang mengamuk. Dia turun ke lantai sepuluh temporal spire. Dia melihat semua pokemon liar melihat dia dengan tatapan yang sangat menyeramkan seperti tatapan Elaine. Dia terkempung. Dia tidak dapat menyerang sebanyak itu. Dia akhirnya menyerah. Menyerah pada keadaan. Dia diserang dan akhirnya jatuh dari temporal spire.

Saat dia jatuh... Dia mendengar sebuah suara... Suara yang sangat dia kenali. Suara Elaine. Suara itu terdengar lebih dan lebih jelas. Lalu dia mendengar suara itu. Suara itu berbunyi seperti ini:

" Mengapa kamu membiarkan aku sendiri? Mengapa aku kau telantarkan? Mengapa?! Lenna? Aku kau bunuh... Sekarang ini giliranku untuk membalaskan pedih di hatiku. Aku akan membunuhmu!"

" Mengapa? Apakah salahku? Mengapa kau membunuh aku seperti ini? Bukankah kita teman?" Kata Lenna dengan wajah polos

"kita bukan teman. Kita adalah musuh. Kau membunuhku. Membunuh semua harapanku. Sekarang kau akan mati! Akhirnya kemarahan dalam hatiku telah hilang dan terbalaskan!"

"uhuhuhuhu... selamat tinggal Lenna... Kau akan mati!"

Cahaya menyelimutinya dan dia akhirnya terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: ****Arti sesungguhnya**

* * *

Seperti biasanya, di pagi yang sangat cerah ini, Loudred berkeliling di dalam crew room membangunkan semua orang di guild. Dia membangunkan mereka karena dia disuruh oleh Chatot agar semua anggota Wigglytuff guild dapat bangun tepat waktu dan melakukan upacara paginya. Suara Loudred dapat terdengar sampai Sharpedo Bluff dengan sangat samar-samar. Tetapi efek yang ditimbulkan dapat terasa.

"HEY KALIAN SEMUA! BANGUN! INI SUDAH PAGI! KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH TERLAMBAT UNTUK UPACARA! CEPAT BANGUN!" Teriak Loudred.

Saat itu juga, seisi kota Treasure bangun dengan telinga yang sangat sakit. Mereka semua tidak ada yang menyalahkan Loudred karena suara kerasnya itu. Mereka tahu kalau Loudred tidak berteriak, mereka tidak akan bangun tepat waktu.

Mereka kemudian menyiapkan diri mereka untuk menjalankan semua aktivitas yang akan dilakukan mereka semua. Kecleon bersaudara sedang mengeluarkan semua barang dari gudang. Kangaskhan sedang membersihkan semua barang titipan. Xatu, Duskull dan Electrivire sedang menyiapkan tokonya.

Terlihat di sharpedo bluff dua pokemon yang baru saja bangun. Mereka adalah dari tim Sunny. Mereka adalah Lenna dan Elaine. Keduanya sangat akrab. Mereka telah berpetualang bersama ke banyak tempat penuh misteri. Mereka telah mendapatkan banyak harta karun dan berpetualang ke tempat yang sangat misterius. Mereka juga memberikan banyak uang mereka untuk guild itu. Mereka juga dibilang seimbang dengan tim raider karena mereka telah menyelamatkan dunia dua kali.

Di pagi yang cerah itu, Elaine bangun lebih dulu dibandingkan Lenna. Dia menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan. Dia pergi ke kota treasure untuk ke tempat kangaskhan. Dia mengambil dua apel dan oran berry. dia pun kembali ke rumahnya.

Lenna bangun dengan expresi yang sangat ketakutan. Di tempat tidurnya sangat basah. Dia keringatan, lebih tepatnya keringat dingin. Elaine bingung. Tidak seperti biasanya Lenna terlihat murung dan ketakutan. Dia selalu terlihat berani bahkan didepan Dialga dan Palkia.

_"Apakah yang membuat Lenna ketakutan seperti ini? Ini tidak seperti dia. Dia tidak pernah takut. Dia selalu ceria didepanku. Dan mengapa dia melihatku dengan tatapan yang sangat ketakutan? Apakah dia makan sesuatu yang aneh? Apakah dia sakit? Atau mimpi buruk?"_kata Elaine dalam hatinya.

" Hai Elaine... Apakah aku boleh bertanya?" Kata Lenna. Elaine pun mengangguk tanda setuju. Dia menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya kepadanya.

"Sebenarnya kamu marah sama aku tidak?" Tanya Lenna. Elaine merasa temannya agak aneh. Dia bertanya hal yang tidak akan terjadi. Dia tidak pernah menyimpan dendam padanya.

"Tentu saja tidak Lenna. Kalau aku marah, pasti aku akan menendangmu keluar dari sini. Tapi kenapa kamu menanyakan hal aneh ini kepadaku? Apakah kamu meragukan seberapa aku percaya sama kamu?" Kata Elaine dengan senyum

" bukan begitu... Tapi belakangan ini aku selalu mimpi buruk. Setiap hari selalu sama. Semua terhipnotis oleh kegelapan. Hanya aku...yang tidak terhipnotis. Tapi semuanya membenci aku. Termasuk... Kamu Elaine. Dan mereka membunuhku. Lalu kamu berbicara tentang balas dendam." Kata Lenna.

"aku tidak pernah menbencimu. Aku selalu percaya sama kamu. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang sekejam itu. Lagipula kalau aku melakukan itu, seisi kota ini akan membawaku ke penjara." Kata Elaine dengan nada santai.

"Mendingan kita tidak usah melanjutkan percakapan ini. Mendingan kita makan saja. Aku sudah membawakan makanan dari tempat penyimpanan." Kata Elaine melanjutkan. Lenna mengangguk tanda setuju.

Mereka pun makan. Lenna bersikap sangat aneh. Tidak seperti biasanya, Lenna tidak menyentuh makanan itu. Lebih anehnya lagi, dia tidak mau berbicara dengan Elaine. Dia hanya terlihat sedih lalu beranjak dari tempat itu menuju ke Sky Peak.

Elaine dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya. Temannya yang satu ini sangat aneh. Dia jarang sekali pergi tanpa dia. Dia mencoba untuk mengikuti Lenna. Terlihat Chatot keluar dari guild. Dia melihat Elaine yang sangat aneh juga. Dia pun menghampiri Elaine. Elaine pergi tanpa menghiraukan Chatot yang berteriak memanggil dia. Chatot akhirnya merasa capek dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Elaine.

Saat Chatot menghampirinya, Elaine sudah berlari ke luar kota treasure. Chatot tahu kemana dia pergi. Dia berlari ke arah Sky Peak. Dia kemudian mengajak seluruh isi guild untuk mengikuti Elaine ke Sky Peak. Mereka berkumpul dan membentuk tiga grup. Chatot, Sunflora dan Bidoof masuk dalam satu grup. Lalu dilihat Croagunk, Chimecho dan Loudred dalam grup kedua. Grup ketiga terdiri dari Wigglytuff, dugtrio dan diglet. Mereka akhirnya berpencar untuk pergi ke Sky Peak.

Lenna berada di tempat didepan sky peak. Sebuah kampung kecil berisikan beberapa Shaymin. Itu adalah Shaymin Village. Shaymin yang saat itu disana melihat sesuatu yang janggal. Dia melihat pengunjung yang satu ini sangat murung. "Mengapakah dia bisa murung seperti ini?" Tanya Shaymin ke temannya yang lain

Lenna tidak menanggapi perkataan Shaymin itu. Dia segera meminta Drifblim untuk mengantar dia ke dalam Sky Peak itu. Dalam perjalanan, dia melihat Ampharos dan beberapa temannya berjalan menuju clearing ke empat, tepatnya base kedua . Elaine ada di sana. Dia tidak mau melihat dia untuk saat ini karena dia sangat takut akan mimpi buruknya.

Dia turun dekat sebuah gua yang akan mengantarkan dirinya ke puncak dari gunung itu. Lenna memberikan sebuah uang tip yang terbilang cukup besar, bisa untuk membeli sebuah max elixir. Dia turun di base ketiga, lalu dia berlari cepat-cepat menuju ke puncak.

Perjalanan itu sangat mulus, banyak pokemon lemah di jalanan yang dengan mudahnya dipukul oleh Lenna. Sampailah dia ke lantai terakhir. Labirin itu terlihat janggal. Hanya ada satu ruangan besar. Lenna melirik ke kiri dan kekanan. Tidak ada pokemon liar dan barang-barang tergeletak. Dia pun merasa kebingungan.

Lenna kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke depan. Dilihatnya seseorang yang sangat kuat berdiri di depannya. Machamp crew. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang melukai orang lain lalu memalak mereka. Kalau satu permintaan mereka tidak dituruti, korban mereka akan dibunuh.

_"Ini tidak beres! Pasti ada sesuatu terjadi di sini!" _Dia menatap pemalak itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hey bocah! Kalau kamu masih ingin hidup, berikan semua barang dan uangmu!"

"Tidak akan pernah! Aku bukan bocah!"

"Jelas-jelas iya anak bodoh! Atau kamu mau mati sekarang?"

"Aku tidak yakin kalau aku akan mati, kalau kamu pastinya yang akan mati! Pengecut!"

"Bocah tolol! Siap-siap ke akhiratmu!"

Machamp memakai sarung tinju yang sangat besar dan kuat lalu memukul Lenna secara tiba-tiba. Lenna dapat menghindarinya, tetapi dia lalu dikepung para machop lalu dikeroyok.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Lenna berada tepat di belakang Machamp. Paruhnya menghantam bagian punggung Machamp dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Lenna kemudian mengeluarkan air yang kuat dari mulutnya dan menghantam semua machop yang berdiri di sana. Lenna kemudian bergegas menuju tangga ke puncak gunung itu.

Setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan akibat ulah sebuah tim jahat itu, Lenna yang telah sampai di puncak gunung itu melihat ke langit. Terlihat Sky Stairway. Tetapi dia tidak melihat sebuah bayangan. Mimpinya mungkin hanya mimpi buruk biasa. Mungkin juga mimpinya hanyalah sebuah khayalan belaka. Lalu saat itu juga kepala Lenna sakit. Berdengung seperti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Dimensional scream.

* * *

_"Tolong! Lenna! Tolong aku!" _

_"Aku akan menolongmu Elaine! Tunggu!" _

_"Cepatlah Lenna! Aku sudah mulai capek. Cepat!"_

_" Aku datang Elaine!" _

_Lenna menarik kaki Elaine. Dia kemudian menariknya sampai dia dan Elaine terjatuh ke tanah sky peak. Lenna menghela nafas. Dia bersyukur karena dia dapat menyelamatkan temannya itu. Elaine sangat senang._

* * *

Dimensional scream itu akhirnya selesai. Lenna tidak melihat bahwa dirinya pernah menolong Elaine seperti itu. Itu mungkin adalah hal yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang. Dia juga melihat matanya tidak menunjukan tanda kegelapan. Dan pastinya itu terjadi di masa mendatang. Dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan melihat bunga Gracidea.

Setelah itu Elaine datang menghampiri Lenna. Dia mencoba menenangkan Lenna. Tetapi, setiap kali Elaine mendekat, dia pasti akan menjauh. Entah mengapa, Lenna menjaga jarak dengan dia.

Lalu mereka melihat dari kejauhan... Pokemon-pokemon dari guild datang dan melihat mereka berdua. Wigglytuff menghampiri mereka dan melihat ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Lenna.

" Lenna, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kamu terlihat murung? Apakah kami semua membuatmu sedih atau kecewa?" Tanya Wigglytuff

Lenna pun menceritakan mimpi buruknya.

"Mungkin kita harus bertanya kepada Darkrai tentang mimpi buruk ini... Lenna, besok pagi kamu dan aku akan pergi ke dark crater. Kita sering melihat Darkrai di sana." Kata Elaine.

Lenna menangguk kembali. Dia dan semua pokemon disana melihat pemandangan indah di sana. Lalu mereka menaiki sebuah gondola dan sampai di guild pada malam hari.

* * *

Saat malam setelah mereka pulang, mereka berdua berada di depan rumah mereka, di Sharpedo bluff. Mereka mendiskusikan tentang barang yang akan mereka bawa. Lenna yang tampak ketakutan itu diberikan sesuatu oleh Elaine. Seperti sebuah kristal. Kristal apakah ini?

Sementara itu, di Wigglytuff guild, para anggota guild mendiskusikan tentang yang akan terjadi pada dunia mereka. Mereka juga bingung, Lenna memimpikan bahwa dunia akan menjadi dunia kegelapan. Apakah ini akan sama seperti dulu lagi? Dunia ini akankah ditelan kegelapan yang kelam? Apakah akan seperti dunia masa mendatang sebelum kembali ke semula? Apakah ini mungkin terjadi?

Kristal yang diberikan oleh Elaine berkilau-kilau berwarna kehijauan. Sebuah cahaya yang sangat menenangkan hati... Sekalipun hati yang sangat sedih sekalipun... Lenna yang melihat kristal itu merasakan kesejukan... Seperti adanya hembusan angin di hutan... Seperti air yang tenang... Seperti indahnya puncak Sky Peak...

"Apa ini? Apa kristal ini? Sensasi aneh apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa sangat tenang ketika aku melihat cahaya ini? Jelaskan ini Elaine... " tanya Lenna setelah melihat dan merasakan keindahan alam.

"Kristal yang kamu pegang itu memiliki sedikit kekuatan dari satu pokemon yaitu Suicune. Suicune berkeliling dunia untuk memurnikan air. Yang paling dekat dengan Ho-oh. Bentuknya seperti anjing"

"Apakah Suicune itu masih ada? Lalu apakah dia salah satu pokemon legendaris?"

"Tentu saja! Lenna, hanya menunjukan dirinya kepada orang yang hatinya sangat murni bagaikan air yang sangat jernih yang telah dia jernihkan."

"Oh..." Lenna mengatupkan matanya lalu menguap.

"Selamat tidur Lenna..." Kata Elaine

"Selamat tidur juga Elaine..." Kata Lenna

* * *

_Di langit malam, sebuah bayangan timbul dari atas sebuah hutan... Dimana banyak Pokemon kuat berkumpul untuk latihan dan bermeditasi. Ilex Forest adalah hutan suci dimana Celebi tinggal, Pokemon yang dapat pergi ke lorong waktu. Bayangan itu terhenti, menampakan dirinya._

_Kegelapan itu kembali bangkit, menunjukan dirinya, melempar sebuah bola besar dari tangannya. Bola itu berbentuk seperti Spiritomb. Ketika bola itu mengenai Ilex forest, seekor pokemon seperti peri datang dengan marahnya. Dia kemudian bertengkar dengan si kegelapan, menyebabkan waktu terganggu._

_Karena waktu terganggu dengan sangat hebatnya, Dialga dari kejauhan merasakan hal yang abnormal itu. Dia kemudian terbang, menuju Johto yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Temporal tower berdiri dengan tegaknya. Grovyle dan Dusknoir datang, menunggu Dialga untuk kembali lagi._

_Hujan pun turun. Awan yang hitam pekat ditambah petir berwarna merah yang menyambar tempat dimana Grovyle berada._

_"Bagaimana hal ini terjadi lagi? Mengapa ada hujan negatif ini? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres... Seperti..." Kata Grovyle curiga_

_Sebuah kegelapan mulai berhamburan dari langit menuju seluruh dunia pokemon, mulai dari Sinnoh. Kegelapan itu memasuki pikiran setiap Pokemon disana, membuat mereka bingung dan akhirnya dikuasai._

_Grovyle dan Dusknoir menatap satu sama lain, lalu melihat sekitar. Pemandangan 'Chaotic' itu membuat mereka bingung. Mereka bersikap aneh, seperti pokemon yang lain._

_"Ugh! Apa yang ada di pikiranku?! Seperti ada yang ingin menguasai tubuhku!" Kata Dusknoir, memegang kepalanya._

_Sebuah bayangan menunjukan dirinya. Berkepala putih seperti hantu. Darkrai datang, mencoba membawa seseorang dari alam kegelapannya menuju dunia Pokemon. Celebi datang, dengan mata yang kelam dan aneh. Celebi terbang menuju Grovyle, lalu menangkap dan mencoba menelannya ke dalam kegelapan._

_Grovyle mencoba untuk membebaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman Celebi. Tak berhasil. Dia terkepung dua temannya yang sudah menjadi aneh dan mereka akhirnya menelan Grovyle ke dalam dunia kegelapan. Perlahan-lahan badan Grovyle mulai masuk ke dalam._

_"Celebi... Dusknoir... Jangan... Jangan kembali ke dalam kegelapan... Kalian masih memiliki terang... Kembali ke terang itu...! Dusknoir! Celebi!"_

_"GRAHHHH!" mata Celebi dan Dusknoir kembali ke warna sebelumnya, mereka kembali ke diri mereka lagi._

_"Uh... Apa yang terjadi?"_

_"Nanti akan kuceritakan... Tapi lihat didepan kita!"_

* * *

"Wah! Apa arti dari mimpi itu?!" Lenna berteriak. Mimpi buruk itu datang kembali menghantui tidur malam yang nyenyak. Dilihat di dekatnya, Elaine masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Tidak ingin menganggu temannya, Lenna berjalan ke luar rumah untuk melihat cuaca dan bintang-bintang untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Bintang-bintang membentuk sebuah bentuk satu pokemon yang tidak diketahui. Berbentuk seperti bintang. Lenna yakin kalau itu pokemon karena dia dapat melihat kaki dan tangan dari bentuk itu.

Sebuah bintang jatuh dari langit, menembus awan tebal dan melewati gambar yang terbentuk itu. Sebuah cahaya datang ke arah Lenna dan membawanya ke dalam.

Di dalam cahaya yang aneh itu, beberapa gambar terlihat. Lenna memejamkan matanya untuk memfokuskan dirinya untuk melihat gambar yang mulai bermunculan di benaknya.

Seekor pokemon datang ke hadapan Lenna. Dia mencoba membangunkan dirinya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah berry dan menghancurkannya. Pokemon itu kemudian menaruh remahan berry itu disamping Lenna. Karena aroma yang sangat pedas menusuk hidungnya, Lenna kembali terbangun dari tidurnya.

Lenna menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak di kota Treasure. Dia melihat pokemon itu lagi, menganalisa dan dia akhirnya tahu siapa pokemon itu. Pokemon itu adalah pokemon yang dia lihat dalam bentuk bintang.

"Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya pokemon aneh itu.

"Kamu siapa?" Lenna terheran-heran

"Pii... Aku Jirachi... aku adalah yang membawamu kesini. Aku adalah pokemon yang tidur di bintang… aku tidak akan terbangun kecuali ada yang membangunkan aku atau dunia dalam keadaan kritis… aku mencarimu…"

"Mengapa aku disini?"

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya... Yang telah terjadi padamu... Dan yang akan terjadi... Jangan beritahu semuanya akan hal ini... Ini hanya menyangkut masalah kamu... Karena..."

"Apa?"

" Apakah kamu yakin kau ingin mengetahui hal yang satu ini? Mungkin hal ini dapat mengubah hidupmu selamanya…"

"Cepat beritahu! Aku mulai muak dengan kamu!"

"Tenangkan dirimu!"

Jirachi membawa sabuah bola Kristal. Jirachi mulai memejamkan matanya, mengucapkan sesuatu dan bola Kristal itu mulai bersinar pula, seperti bintang yang bersinar di langit malam, memunculkan keindahannya.

Jirachi perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, menatap Lenna dengan tajamnya sampai Lenna merinding ketakutan. Jirachi menunjukan mukanya yang tidak senang. _'Apa yang dia lakukan? Dasar aneh… cepat beritahu apa yang kau lihat' _Kata Lenna dalam hatinya dengan kesal dan tidak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Jirachi.

"Kau adalah si kegelapan itu sendiri..."

"Apa?! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya kan? Semua masalah mulai bermunculan saat kau menyelamatkan dunia ini dan kami para legendaries sudah mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk menanggulangi masalah ini. Karena saat kamu menginjakan kaki di dunia ini sebagai Pokémon, masalah tentang Pokémon kegelapan semakin besar! Dan itu semuanya salahmu!"

"Apa salahku?! kau gila!"

"Aku tidak gila! Kau memang makhluk kegelapan bodoh yang memberi makan Giratina di dalam dirimu sendiri!"

"Mungkin kau salah orang! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu?!"

Jirachi kemudian melempar bola Kristal itu tepat di muka Lenna.

"Apa lagi?!"

"Tanyakan pada Darkrai tentang masalahmu dengan kami legendaries!"

"Aku akan menanyakan pada dia tanpa kau suruh! Emangnya aku ini apa?!"

"Hentikan semua kekonyolan ini! Kau hanya akan menghantui hidupku!" Lenna melanjutkan

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kamu mau... Teleport!"

Lenna kembali lagi ke tempat dimana terakhir kali dia berada. Sebuah suara yang sangat menusuk dan dingin berkata dengan kerasnya ke dalam pikiran Lenna.

"Karena kau memberi tahu, dan kau akan menjadi satu. Karena mereka tahu, mereka akan menghentikan hal itu. Kau melindungi mereka, mereka akan menentang. Kau peduli akan nasib mereka... Mereka akan makin terpuruk... Kau akan memusuhi... Dan teman menjadi musuh... Rumput hijau menjadi lautan darah... Dan hidup pun berakhir..."

'_Seperti suara Jirachi… tetapi apa yang dimaksudnya sih?! Ah... Sebaiknya aku kembali ke tempat tidurku daripada memaksakan diri untuk memikirkan kata-kata bodoh itu...'_ Kata Lenna dalam hati sambil berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya.


End file.
